


(Broken) Promises

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bittersweet Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Torture, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An alternate reality where Roxas actually manages to find Sora before Riku captures him. Follow the Nobody and his Other as they travel across different worlds together, while running from the Organization XIII. Can they outrun fate, or will it catch up to them?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.
> 
> Note: So, new story. I know that something like this has been done many times before, an what if scenario where Roxas didn't merge with Sora or something like that. It's cliché as hell by now, I know, but... ah, couldn't help myself. Still, I guess this one hasn't been done before. What if instead of being captured by Riku, Roxas actually finds Sora? So, here it is. Enjoy.

**(Broken) Promises**

One

The golden light of the sun shining brightly on the deep blue ocean was a stark contrast with the dark, gloomy world that Roxas had been traveling through. The light that suddenly hit him would have blinded him if his hood wasn't up. The sound of the waves gently crashing against the shores of the beach was soothing to him, and even though he was still injured from the fight he had earlier in The World That Never Was, Roxas still couldn't help but allow a smile on his lips. _We made it._ He thought, his gaze shifting from the beach to look down at sleeping boy in his arms.

"You are... a lot heavier than I thought." Roxas said to the sleeping brunet, a soft chuckle leaving his lips. He found him, at long last. After all the hell he went through, he finally found who Sora was and he had to admit, he was expecting him to be more... unique. The blond remembered all that talk about him from the Organization, how Sora was 'special' but really, he looked so normal that Roxas couldn't help but think that maybe he wasn't all that special at all, and they were just exaggerating a little.

Shaking his head, Roxas looked around, trying to find a safe place where he and Sora could get some rest. He had vague memories of traveling to this world before while he was on a mission, but... he couldn't remember what it was about. He finally found the ideal place, which was this little hut on a very large tree. Adjusting his hold on Sora, he began to make his way over there. It was kind of hard to climb a tree when he was carrying extra weight with him. He had to place the brunet on his back, his arms around his neck, and with each climb up that he made, Roxas had to adjust his hands so that he wouldn't up falling back down. _Almost... almost there._

Once he was inside of the hut, Roxas glanced around and found a mattress lying in a corner. Placing Sora on the mattress after he wiped the dust off of it, he breathed a sigh of relief while reaching up with a hand to wipe the sweat from his forehead. Sitting down on the wooded floor next to the brunet, the blond found himself staring at him curiously. From the vague descriptions that he heard from the Organization, Roxas had thought that Sora would have looked more like a child on the verge of entering puberty. But, well, he didn't look like a child at all. Sora's dark brown hair had grown out in several different directions, and he had lost some of the baby fat from his cheeks. His body had also grown slightly, and the muscles of his arms, chest and shoulders looked more toned.

Looking at Sora, and the ridiculous clothes that he was wearing, Roxas wondered if he would have to change them, since they were too small on him. Perhaps, he should get him a Organization coat? _Pft. Yeah, right._ As if he could simply walk into The Castle That Never Was, his former home, and steal one of those for Sora. Now that he had been branded a traitor, there was no way back for the blond. _I could ask Axel, then..._ Roxas quickly shoved the thought of calling out for the redhead, knowing perfectly that he coulnd't trust his 'friend'. Not anymore.

_"Best friends are supposed to be honest with each other!"_

The words that Roxas had yelled at Axel just a few days before the blond left the Organization caused him to grit his teeth. How could he lie to him, after everything they went through together? After all that talk about friends, the icing on the cake and the promise to stay together forever, how could Axel of all people keep secrets from him? Weren't they supposed to be sincere with each other?

Pain shot through Roxas' body, causing his train of thoughts to come to a halt. Damn, that silver-haired bastard knew how to put up a fight. Although Roxas had the upper hand for most of the fight, the dark aura that came out from the silver-haired teen's body had filled him with fear. He shivered at the strange feeling. _Well, at least he's gone... for now._

Sighing, Roxas sat down on the floor, his hands behind his head. He looked at Sora for a brief moment, before glancing up at the roof above him. The blond wondered if moving Sora out of that flower-like pod had been a good idea to begin with. Maybe that was somehow helping the brunet, or... no, that couldn't be true. He couldn't simply leave him in there. Something inside of him told Roxas that there was something wrong about that room. He still couldn't figure out how he had managed to find that place. He was fighting that jerk with silver hair, when he began to have visions of a dark room with a pod in the center. And then, while that bastard was busy summoning up whatever dark power he had in him, Roxas had opened a dark portal and escaped. And suddenly, Roxas found himself staring up at the sleeping Sora.

Roxas didn't like the atmosphere of that place, because it reminded him too much of his own homeworld, with how dak and industrial it looked. Who knew what they were doing with Sora in that room?

Roxas closed his eyes. Whatever that strange guy and the Organization wanted from Sora, he wouldn't allow them have him. He had a feeling that Sora could handle himself, though, and if the rumors were true, then... still, Roxas would do anything to keep him safe.

* * *

Riku hissed, his hand gripping at his injured wrist as he made his way across the dimly lit hall of DiZ's hidden laboratory. He absolutely despised the look and feel of this place, how unwelcoming it felt. It reminded the silver-haired teen of the dark city he had just left. Resting against a nearby wall for a few seconds as he allowed his body to recover from his wounds, Riku gritted his teeth in frustration. _I have failed..._

"You have failed, Riku."

DiZ's words cut through Riku's mind like a sharp knife, and he could only watch as the hooded, masked man slowly walked towards him. His glare softened slightly though, when he saw Naminé standing behind him. Her face was clouded with a sorrowful expression that belied the concept of Nobodies not having emotions or feelings. "... I know." The silver-haired teen mumbled softly, his gaze lowering to the floor to avoid DiZ's cold stare. _For a human whose heart is still inside of him, he sure doesn't look like he has one..._

"Do you realize the consequences of your failure?"

"DiZ, please... enough. Riku is hurt and he needs to rest..."

"Spare me from your words, witch." DiZ snapped at Naminé, glaring down at the girl who flinched at him. "On top of failing in retrieving Sora's Nobody, he's also allowed that... _thing_ to kidnap him. Who knows what he might be doing to Sora now?"

"Well..." Riku growled, his hands clenching into fists. "If you had just kept your hidden laboratory 'hidden', Roxas wouldn't have found Sora."

DiZ waved a hand at the silver-haired teen, clearly not impressed with his angry remark. "As far as I know, none of the Organization knows the whereabouts of this place. How that thing managed to find it, we shall never know..." The hooded man turned, and as he began to walk away, he said. "You should get yourself some rest, Riku. Then, once you can move again, you will go after Sora and his Nobody. Good? Good."

As DiZ disappeared through a door, Naminé hastily rushed towards the silver-haired teen. "Riku, wait..." She whispered softly, her hand resting on his powerful chest. "You should listen to him, your body needs to heal..."

Riku shook his head. "I can't-" He was cut off as the pain surged through him once more. _Damn..._ If he hadn't been so distracted with the fact that Roxas as starting to act more and more like Sora, and the face of that girl that was slowly vanishing from his mind with each passing minute, he wouldn't have failed in his mission. He shrugged the thought off of his head, knowing that dwelling on such thoughts wouldn't lead him to anywhere. "Fine, but once I can walk properly again, I'm leaving."

Naminé's saddened expression softened, and she smiled at him. "Yes, of course, Riku."

With a grunt, Riku pushed himself from the wall, and as she helped him move towards one of the rooms so that he could heal his injured body, Riku once again blamed himself for failing in capturing Roxas. He didn't blame Naminé, not when she had been giving her best to undo the damage that the Organization had caused to Sora's memories through her powers. He didn't blame that girl, whose blurry face reminded him of Kairi. He didn't blame Roxas, for he was just as much of a victim as they were. Riku could only blame himself, and his own lack of strength to set things right.

"Riku?"

The sound of Naminé's voice gently speaking his name snapped Riku out of his thoughts, and he looked down at her. "Yes?"

"What... what do you think Roxas is trying to achieve by taking Sora away from us?"

"I don't know..." Riku said with a soft sigh. He remembered the blond Nobody's words, how he wanted to find Sora and get his old life back. "Let's just hope that he doesn't do anything... stupid."

At this, Naminé gave a soft smile. "Yes, let us hope."

Letting himself to be laid down on a bed, Riku watched as Naminé walked out of the room he was in to fetch some potions, then he closed his eyes and sighed heavily. His memories of his best friend were starting to blur and faded with each day, but there were still enough of them to remind him of who Sora was and what he meant to the silver-haired teen. Then, there was that thought that always stayed in his mind. Who he wanted to protect the most? Sora. Of course, that was the name of his friend.

Riku was going to set everything right. Next time he found Roxas, he wasn't going to let those bright blue eyes of his fool him, and he wasn't going to hold himself back on their next encounter. He'd save Sora... even if it meant giving himself in to the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... was it good, or bad? Please, do tell me!


	2. Chapter 2

Uh, sorry if you were expecting an update but... I have created another account named IchigoTaiga, and I plan to transfer all my Kingdom Hearts fics to that other account. No, I don't plan to stop using this one here, I just want to organize my stuff, you know? Too much stories from different fandoms will only end up causing one hell of a mess in the end. I don't want to be a bother here, but I think it's for the best.

If you have read any of my Kingdom Hearts stories here and by any chance left a review/comment in some of them and don't want to write them again but still wish to leave some feedback (which is _always_ appreciated, you guys don't know how much your words mean to me), please feel free to copy your comments. They will stay here for a little while, and eventually, I'm gonna take them down. My apologies for the inconvenience. As always, thanks a lot for your support, and see you around~!


End file.
